


The Sightless Songbird

by St0rmy



Series: Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All he knows so far is that he’s very very happy, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Multi, Not Linked Universe, Sky is one vocal boy, Sky is still figuring out his feelings, Twilight isn’t afraid to be rough, Warriors is absolutely a pillow princess no I don’t take criticism, linkcest - Freeform, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: Sky considered himself a patient person. He was very tolerant when explaining things to people, or when working with a particularly ornery Loftwing, or when waiting for dinner to be ready after a long day of travel.But Twilight and Warriors were really, really trying his patience.
Relationships: Hero of Twilight/Hero of Warriors/Hero of Sky, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twilight (TP Link)/Warriors (HW Link)/Sky (SS Link), Twilight/Warriors/Sky
Series: Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168919
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	The Sightless Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> You know what’s funny? I had this labeled as “short blindfold scene” in my drafts. I guess 3k is short now. But I have 23k and counting written for this threesome, and I am not stopping anytime soon. While I am writing scenes for these boys with no real order in mind, I will say that this scene occurs before ‘Leather and Iron, Down and Cotton,’ which will be moved to this account very soon. 
> 
> Thirsty Thursday is an unofficial event on my fav Discord server where we share original writing and artwork of our fav ships. I am always amazed at the talent and heart everyone puts into their work! You are all such talented creators and you should be so proud of the wonderful things you make.
> 
> This is your final warning: This is a work of explicit fiction meant only for audiences over the age of 18, use your discretion before reading on.

Sky considered himself a patient person. He was very tolerant when explaining things to people, or when working with a particularly ornery Loftwing, or when waiting for dinner to be ready after a long day of travel. 

But Twilight and Warriors were really,  _ really _ trying his patience. 

“ _ Oh,  _ yes that’s—  _ fuck _ that’s good.”

Sky sat on his knees with his legs tucked beneath him on the bed. His wrists were bound together in front of him and a soft cotton blindfold was tied around his eyes. He shifted quietly, feeling rather vulnerable in this position - especially without his sight. It’s not something he’d ever tried before; the thought of asking Zelda to do something like this to him made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

But with Twilight and Warriors, it was different. Something about being with the two of them was different from his relationship with Zelda. Not ‘better’ or ‘worse’, just… not the same. Sky couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but—

“Goddess, you feel  _ so good _ around me…”

Sky let out an unsteady breath as he came back to the present.

He felt the mattress sway as his lovers were engaged in something vigorous so close by that he could reach out and touch them,  _ if he was allowed to. _ The front of his underclothes was damp where his arousal strained against the fabric.

Sky whined softly, lifting his head a bit to try and peek under the edge of the blindfold, to see what he was missing. 

“Ohh no you don’t.” Twilight wasn’t so engrossed in his activities that he missed the subtle movement. His firm hand on the top of Sky’s head directed him back to a neutral position. “You stay just like that.” 

Sky pouted as Twilight playfully ruffled his hair. Then the touch was gone, and he was left swaying gently as the bed moved beneath him. The sweet wet sounds they made had his ears burning. Warriors’s voice was muffled into the pillows -  _ he must be facedown, the lucky bastard. _ Above him, Twilight stifled a growl of satisfaction. 

“You love this, don’t you sweetheart?” Warriors hissed as his face was forcibly removed from the pillows. “Tell me.”

_ “I love it,” _ Wars huffed, “I love it  _ so much.” _ His voice was strained.

Sky shifted his weight forward onto his hands, lifting his hips a bit as he repositioned. He could feel Twilight’s eyes on him as he slowly moved, but Sky wasn’t admonished right away.  _ Maybe he could use that to his advantage. _ He subtly arched his back and parted his knees, gasping as the fullness in his groin shifted. 

“Someone’s getting antsy,” Twilight teased. 

“Can you blame me?” Sky licked his full lips, shifting further onto all fours as he tried to tempt them. 

“Twi, don’t be mean.” Despite his breathlessness, Warriors’s tone was light and teasing. Sky jumped to feel War’s hand on his chin. Starved for any sort of touch, he leaned into Warriors’s hand gratefully. “He’s so eager to play and  _ this _ is the game you choose?”

Sky turned his head toward War’s hand, reaching forward with his lips, but the touch was gone. He stifled a disappointed sound.

Sky heard them shifting on the bed. “Let me have a break,” Warriors whispered against Twilight’s skin, followed by the rich sound of their lips meeting between them. “I want to play with him.”

Sky’s arousal jumped between his legs. 

Twilight hummed as though he was thinking it over, but all three of them knew that he would never deny Warriors anything. “Fine, but don’t think I’m finished with you.”

Sky sat back on his heels as his lovers parted. Twilight moved off of the bed, his footsteps fading across the room. Sky stayed obedient and still as he heard Warriors taking a moment to collect himself. 

His relationship with them was definitely different. But could he even call this a relationship? An arrangement? An understanding? Sky’s brows knitted in thought. It wasn’t something they’d talked about. It was hard to have discussions about this sort of thing when their interactions were limited to sparring, or fighting alongside one another, or smouldering glances shared across a campfire, or rushed trysts far outside the firelight when Sky couldn’t tell whose hands or mouth was on him in the dark—

Sky’s pulse quickened as the mattress dipped right in front of his knees. 

Warriors’s lips tasted of sweet mint and the salt of Twilight’s skin. It was just one chaste kiss, but he lingered close to Sky’s mouth suggestively. “Are you still comfortable, songbird?”

Sky swallowed thickly before nodding. 

“Good.”

His body shivered under Warriors’s fingertips as they traced his subtle curves. The light touch against the front of his throat made him expose his neck hopefully. Against his collarbones and down his chest, it made his nipples strain for attention. Along his ribs and stomach, it made his spine arch subtly, baring himself. Bypassing the areas where he so blatantly needed attention, War’s fingernails along his thighs had him parting his knees as he sighed. 

“Look at you,” Warriors crooned. “We have hardly touched you at all and your body is already begging.” 

Sky tensed as Warriors’s weight on the mattress shifted. He felt his lover moving in so close that he could practically feel the heat radiating off of his skin. Warriors’s soft breath rolled over his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. He was being appraised like a fine meal. 

The thought made Sky take his lower lip between his teeth, closing his eyes. 

_ Waiting. _

Warriors set his warm palms atop Sky’s knees before sliding them up toward his hips. “Kneel up, songbird,” he whispered. Sky set his hands on Warriors’s shoulder to steady himself as Wars slid his underclothes down his thighs. He felt his blush deepen as his erection hung proudly between them. 

“You look so pretty on your knees.” War’s tone was sweet and encouraging. “Stay just like that.”

Sky’s breath hissed through clenched teeth as a gloriously slick hand  _ finally _ wrapped around his arousal. His back and thighs tightened as though he’d been electrocuted. Warriors’s touch wasn’t firm enough to satisfy, just enough that he could spread the slick around on Sky’s skin. Even so, Sky was so overwrought with anticipation that he bared his teeth against the sensation.

“Don’t you move.”

Sky’s thighs trembled as he struggled to remain still. Warriors’s touch was not-firm-enough, his strokes slow and languid like he was lounging by a pool with all the time in the world at his disposal. That and his perfectly willing victim, barely restrained by his ropes yet obediently brought to heel by his lover’s orders. 

As the seconds wore on and Warriors’s touch remained light and playful, Sky’s resolve began to bend. He inched forward on his knees, vainly seeking out more friction, more heat, more  _ anything. _

And then, the pressure on his cock was gone. He cried out at the sensation of a hand in his hair, pulling him back into position. 

“He said not to move.” The baritone rumble of Twilight’s voice scattered goosebumps along Sky’s shoulders and chest.

Although Sky shivered at the sudden shock of force, his body went lax in relief against Twilight’s chest. He wished he could see the antagonistic grin on Twilight’s face as he tightened his grip just a bit, causing Sky’s scalp to tingle. Behind the blindfold, his eyes rolled in ecstasy. 

He loved it when they treated him like this.

_ Like a plaything. _

He felt Twilight softly chuckle behind him as he pulled Sky’s head to the side and helped himself to Sky’s bared throat. Teeth and lips greedily pressed in at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, causing his skin to sting. Sky fleetingly wondered if Warriors would have mercy on him and call Twilight off, if he—

_ “Ah!!” _ Sky jumped as he felt Warriors’s mouth surrounding one of his nipples. His body sank down between them as his lovers pushed him down, climbing on top of him, overwhelming him. Where light touches had been torture just moments ago, now he felt bruises blossoming across his skin. 

The rough treatment was a relief. 

Without the use of his sight, the sensations quickly became overwhelming as Sky was assaulted from all sides. Someone’s tongue was sliding down his stomach, and that hand in his hair was  _ really demanding, _ and the angle at which his head was bent back made him feel  _ so defenseless,  _ and  _ oh fuck  _ someone was kissing up the inside of his thigh and he was moaning into someone else’s mouth and that hand was finally back on his cock and  _ it was so tight finally  _ and  _ goddess  _ his thighs were  _ tingling and his back was arching and— _

Sky gasped as he freed his mouth.  _ “Please can I cum? Please can I—” _

“Can you  _ cum?” _ Warriors’s voice was teasing. All sensation stopped at once. Sky’s mouth hung open in a silent cry as he sank into the bedsheets. His cock strained once, twice, finding no delicious pressure to bring satisfaction. He cried out pathetically, turning his head to try and look around for his lovers. 

No sound.

No heat.

No touch.

Sky shivered as he settled back down into the mattress. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, in his ears, in his aching arousal. As he slowly came down from the high, he could hear Twilight and Warriors moaning somewhere on the bed beneath him. His cheeks burned as he listened to them stealing a selfish moment. The rhythmic sound of skin on skin was accompanied by Twilight’s satisfied rumble. 

“Does my good boy like watching our songbird squirm?” Warriors crooned. 

The dynamic was tangibly shifting between them, and Sky’s heart pounded in his chest as he felt it. Where Twilight was more rough when he took control, Warriors tended to have a gentler but more targeted touch. He could strum Sky’s body like an instrument to make him sing just the way he liked. 

Once the slick sounds abated, Twilight sat back, panting heavily. Sky felt someone moving alongside him - it must be Warriors - and he shivered as he felt War’s breath on his ear. Sky instinctively turned his head away, baring his neck, already submitting to whatever Wars might want. 

“Permission to bind your legs?” 

“Yes,” Sky breathed. 

“I want you to think about your answer.”

Sky paused for the space of a few shallow breaths. Through the haze of his desire, he tried to really  _ really _ focus on whether or not he was okay with that. Warriors patiently waited, brushing his fingertips along Sky’s jaw. 

After several seconds, Sky shyly nodded. Warriors’s mouth sank down over Sky’s, warm and grateful. 

“You are so sweet to us, you know that?” Warriors whispered against his lips. 

Sky felt quite the opposite as Warriors gently unwound the ropes from his wrists. He and Twilight were so sweet to Sky, checking in to make sure he was still comfortable, trailing kisses along his calves as they lifted and parted his legs. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as his wrists were bound to his ankles, leaving him immobile and… very exposed. They threaded the ends of the rope through his fingers on each side, making sure he had enough slack to bend his wrists. 

A warm splash on his stomach made Sky gasp. A thin trickle drizzled down his shaft and over his balls. A pair of hands began generously massaging the oil into his skin, causing Sky to tilt his head back. This position bared all of him to their ministrations; there was no hiding how his body twitched and stiffened beneath their touch. 

The sound of lips on skin was accompanied by Warriors’s soft chuckle. “Your break’s over,” Twilight rumbled, his voice muffled against some part of War’s body. 

“Give me a few more minutes.” Sky gasped aloud as Warriors circled his entrance meaningfully. “Let me get him ready, too.”

Skilled fingers worked into Sky’s body, causing his breath to hitch in his chest. His legs shifted, arms moving with them, but there was nothing he could do to hide himself. He could only lie back and helplessly take it. When Warriors curled his finger and firmly massaged, Sky’s entire body tightened at once. Beads of fluid welled at the head of his cock and started to spill over. He tilted his head back, moans echoing against the headboard as Warriors eased him open. 

“That’s it, songbird. Sing for us.”

Sky wasn’t afraid to sing their praises aloud.  _ They made him feel so incredible! _ His erection strained as the sensation began to overtake him again. His breathing was ragged. His body clenched, eliciting a greedy moan from Warriors as he felt himself hurtling closer and closer—

Warriors’s fingers were gone, but before Sky could cry out in frustration, he felt strong hands lifting his thighs. 

Then, Warriors sank into him. 

Sky groaned deeply as he savored the stretch. Warriors gave a few shallow, experimental thrusts, finding Sky’s body more than willing to accept him. He held himself still, not fully seated within Sky as he leaned back a bit. Sky heard Twilight’s and Warriors’s lips meeting between them. 

“Your turn,” Warriors whispered. 

The bed creaked as Twilight’s weight shifted closer to them both. Warriors’s sigh of satisfaction came in time with Twilight’s low moan of relief. Sky’s mouth hung open in disbelief as he felt the shift of Warriors’s body within him, shifting in time with Twilight’s movements. 

Sky whined high in his chest, pressed into the mattress now beneath the weight of both of his lovers. The bed began rhythmically shifting as they started fucking again. 

It was just a bit clumsy at first, but gradually they settled into a pleasing rhythm. Hearing his lovers crying out in time with him, in time with every satisfying thrust into his body, made Sky’s heart race. His lower lip blanched where he held it between his teeth. He tried to be good, he really did, but after just a few minutes he  _ couldn’t take it anymore! _ Sky began pulling at the ends of the rope they’d threaded through his fingers. He didn’t need to bend his wrists far before the quick-release knots came undone. The ropes loosened so that he could free his arms from his legs, and he reached up immediately to push back the blindfold from his eyes.

“What,” Twilight huffed with amusement, “you wanted to see if our pillow princess can give it as well as he takes it?”

_ ‘Our.’ _ Sky felt his heart skip a beat.

“F-fuck you,” Warriors laughed breathlessly. He had positioned himself to hang over Sky, keeping his hips lax enough so that Twilight’s force could do all the work for him. His eyes rolled in his ecstasy as each thrust struck true.

Sky half-laughed between moans, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Warriors’s hair. “I needed to touch you,” he breathed, drawing Warriors in for a sensual kiss. Warriors moaned against his mouth, reaching down to lift Sky’s hips just a bit, to angle him just right. 

Sky would have been embarrassed by his high cries if it wasn’t so lost in the pleasure of it. He looped his hands behind his knees, spreading his legs farther as they began to shake uncontrollably. Seeing how his back began to arch, Twilight reached down in front of Warriors to grip Sky’s straining cock, stroking him firmly. 

It didn’t take very long for his lovers to push him right over the edge. Sky cried out for them at the top of his voice.  _ Thank Hylia for stealth enchantments!  _ His body tightened enough to make Warriors curse as his release splashed onto his own chest and shoulders. He kept his eyes on his lovers, relishing the chance to see them in the throes of ecstasy after being blindfolded for so long. 

Warriors was the next to come undone. He gripped the sheets in his fists, shutting his eyes tightly as he ground his hips against Sky’s. Twilight’s movements slowed to give Warriors back some control. Sky hissed through clenched teeth, every shallow thrust drawing his pleasure out longer and longer. Warriors tilted his head back with a satisfied groan as Sky’s body milked him dry.

Once Warriors’s movement stilled, Twilight gradually started rutting harder against them, grinning as he savored the sounds of his overwrought lovers crying out beneath him. Warriors slid his knees farther apart on the bed, providing even less resistance to Twilight’s movements. Beneath the two of them, Sky clamped a hand over his own mouth to try and stifle himself. 

Warriors turned just enough to look up at Twilight above him.  _ His gaze was pleading.  _ Twilight answered his silent plea by pressing into him, which pressed Warriors into Sky as well. Twilight snatched Sky’s hands away from his mouth to pin them above his head as he sank his teeth into Warriors’s shoulder. He didn’t bother holding back the volume of his own voice as he came. 

Sky sank back into the mattress, keeping his knees to his chest, catching his breath. He watched as Twilight and Warriors worked to do the same above him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sky knew he should ask them. He needed to know what to expect from this arrangement. He needed to know so that he wouldn’t overstep a boundary, or risk getting himself hurt. 

But none of the Heroes of Courage were particularly good with their words. Action was their language of choice.

One of Twilight’s hands slid up from Sky’s wrists to interlace their fingers together. With the other, he stroked along Warriors’s waist, appraising the taut muscle there as he rested his forehead against War’s shoulder. Warriors lavished grateful kisses along Sky’s calf before pressing his cheek against it, humming happily. He reached behind himself with one hand to firmly squeeze Twilight’s thigh. 

Sky felt a smile tugging at his lips. 

Disengaging from one another was somewhat unpleasant, but the discomfort was short-lived. Warriors landed on his side next to Sky in the bed and Twilight hovered over both of them for several seconds, lavishing kisses and comforts upon both of his lovers. 

“How do you feel? Was that comfortable?” Twilight nuzzled into Sky’s neck, encouraged by the sleepy laugh it roused from him.

Warriors lazily nestled into the crook of Sky’s arm. “That was incredible, songbird,  _ you’re _ incredible. You make me see stars…”

Sky smiled as he slid his arms around both of them, holding them close. 

Maybe he didn’t need to ask. 

Maybe he already knew.


End file.
